


Worth Trying

by splendid_sun



Series: Try [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, summer in detroit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: It´s summer in Detroit and both Phichit and Yuuri are enjoying free time after exams. They are both young and careless.. will they find something worth to try?





	Worth Trying

It was lazy summer afternoon in Detroit and Yuuri lay in his bed, flipping over the pages of his book. He read it three times already, but damn, it was good reading and with home-made cookies even better. Phichit was lying in his own bed, not too far from Yuuri, since dormitory rooms were similar all around the word - small and crowded. Yuuri barely registered he was screening something on his phone. He was just about to start the next chapter, when Phichit rolled on his back, flung his head back towards him and asked:

  
"Hey Yuuri, did you ever picture it with me?"

  
Yuuri almost choked with his cookie. He started to cough and Phichit had to hit him couple times in the back to allow him breathe again.

  
"Better?" he asked with guilty look.

  
"Phichit, what the hell? All of a sudden.."

  
"Ah, sorry about that. But did you?"

  
Yuuri shook his head and sighed. He had been living with Phichit for three years now and he never stopped to surprise him. Sure, they get along very well and had lot to talk about.. but in question of nudity they were like sun and moon. Phichit was open to pretty much everything and often came from the shower just with towel on his bare hips and droplets of water glistening on his body. He often took half-naked selfies or asked Yuuri to took pictures of him - the official proclamation sounds "have to check muscles, no?"

  
Yuuri, on the other hand, spend most of the time with his clothes on and didn´t have much opportunities to take them off. Although it was summer now, so they both wear only light T-shirt and shorts. Phichit was fairly touchy person, so he often cuddled to Yuuri by watching movie or listening to music. Yuuri got used to it, eventually, and even missed it when Phichit went home last time for holiday. Since his friend had been fresh 18 years old, Yuuri could understand all types of questions that would be classified as "weird" (in better case). But still, this was something new.

  
"Yuuri, heey!" Phichit waved his hand in front of his eyes, so Yuuri had to blink for a second. "Are you listening?"

  
Yuuri grabbed his hand and put it down.

  
"I am, I was just little bit shocked by that question.."

  
"Ah, the one before? I just thought I´ll ask you. You never know," smiled he cunningly.

  
"And.. why do you ask?" asked Yuuri nervously.

  
"Hmm? No specific reason.. although a bet came to my mind.."

  
Yuuri closed the book and paid attention to him. Phichit _loved_ to make bets, of course, ideally the one that put him in advantage and practically guaranteed his victory. So, in other words, one had to be very careful when making a bet with Phichit Chulanont. Yuuri did already burn himself more than once.

  
"A bet?" he asked and replaced the curiosity in his voice with nonchalant tone.

  
"Yes," winked Phichit. "Are you in?"

  
"Why don´t you tell me first the conditions and prize for winner?" replied Yuuri.

  
"Hm, let´s see.. the prize.. the one that wins can ask the other one favor."

  
That sounded fair, and Yuuri already figured out what he wants.

  
"And conditions.. you win when you manage to get you off by thinking of me," said Phichit with his brightest smile. Yuuri felt for a moment his brain stopped working or that maybe he misheard something.

  
"Did you just say.. what I think you said?"

  
"Yes," confirmed Phichit, still smiling.

  
"Ehm.." he still didn´t know what to say. He didn´t even know if he was attracted to boys, specifically, and the only other man who aroused him was Victor, although only printed on poster. The blush bloom on his cheeks and he felt more confused as when he accidentally drunk-kissed Phichit two months ago during his birthday celebration.

  
"Oh, Yuuri, you are so cute right now!" laughed Phichit. "But don´t worry, I am not crazy in love with you or something. It just occurred to me and I tried it.. by thinking of you, and oh boy, was it great! Maybe it was just hormones, or my imagination, but.. never mind, I enjoyed it. Maybe if you tried it too, you´ll make yourself feel god and as a bonus - also win a bet."

  
"Let me.. just think about it for a moment," said Yuuri and rather tried to return to his book, but without success.

  
\--

  
"Good night, Yuuri," came from the other bed.

Phichit just turned off the light and slipped to his bed; Yuuri was already lying in his own. His back hurt a little from doing nothing all day, so he changed his position and faced Phichit. He was again looking at his phone and scrolling his finger down the screen. When the other boy noticed his look, he smiled and send him kiss in the air. Yuuri turned red; mumbled "good night" and quickly turned to the other side.

  
_God! I don´t know what´s with him, but he better gets a girlfriend for these things._ Still, that stupid bet - was it even valid?.- didn´t came off from his mind. Sure, he has seen Phichit almost fully naked before and had to admit he had nice athletic body. They were both figure skaters, after all. Yuuri sighed. It was pretty hard to think about Phichit in that way. He liked more thinking of him as his friend, who was always there -- no matters if they need to study, cook a dinner or throwing a party, it was always much bigger fun do it together.

A sudden memory popped up in his mind - his first and only kiss with Phichit. Yuuri suddenly started to feel hot under his blanket. Till this day he didn´t even know how did it happen - in one minute he was drinking and the next moment he found himself on Phichit´s bed, pressing him to the bed sheets, tongue burning from alcohol and warmth of Phichit´s mouth. He shivered with embarrassment. They didn´t talked about it since then and Yuuri was grateful for that. A cough from other bed returned him back to the room and he found out his boxers started to be too tight for him.

_Crap._ He grasped his dick, carefully adjusted its position and hissed about how sensitive it is. He turned his head to the other bed where Phichit seemed to be again fully asleep. _I don´t care much about that bet, but I can´t go to sleep with this. I will try it, just this time, to get over with it._ He slipped his hand to the pyjamas pants and slowly stroked himself through the fabric. He closed his eyes and used the other hand to touch his nipples one by one; they were hard and sensitive. Yuuri felt the heat rising in his body and impatiently stuck his hand under his underpants. He hissed louder than he meant to, but didn´t stop. He couldn´t stop thinking about that kiss - it was actually his first real kissing and the feeling of second tongue entwined with his own was better than he ever imagined.

His imagination was working widely and before he knew, mental image of Phichit, naked and sprawled on his bed popped up in his mind. His breathing became abrupt and he had to grasp firmly the head of his dick not to cum instantly. Small amount of precum poured down his fingers. _I need to get some tissues.._ He groped blindly in the dark on his work desk, but found nothing. _I guess I´ll go to the bathroom then._ He grasped the blanket and drew it aside.  
He was surprised by sudden movement on his bed and in a moment he was pushed back in the bed by two strong hands.

  
"Hey.. Phichit?" he asked first in confusion, but then recognized him by his scent of fabric softener.

  
"Little cheating, are we..?" asked Phichit and although Yuuri didn´t see him properly he could tell that he was wide awake and probably grinning.

  
"What?" Yuuri still didn´t fully understand what is going on.

  
"Oh come on. You almost fell of the bed when I proposed the bet earlier; and yet here you are, so hard" - he put one his palm right on Yuuri´s shaft - "and hot right next to me. You know my sleep is light and I just couldn´t overheard those sweet moaning of yours. Yuuri," he leaned down and whispered to his face, "kiss me again."

  
Yuuri stared into the dark, Phichit´s body gently put on his own, so he could breathe deeply and apprehend the soft and hot palm gently resting on his dick, popping out of his pyjamas trousers. His throat went dry.

  
"I.. don´t follow," he said after he found his words again.

  
"I know we were both drunk.. but it was the greatest kiss I´ve ever received. I avoid talking about it not to upset you, but I remember it and very clear. I wanted to try it again, to see, if it would be different and.. oh, Yuuri," he suddenly stopped talking and let go of Yuuri´s hands. He leaned lower and transfer his weight on Yuuri´s belly and chest. For a moment Yuuri felt smooth skin on his cheek and hair tickling his nose. Then, slowly, yet demanding, soft lips touched his own.

He automatically loosen up his jaws and there was it - Phichit´s tongue exploring his mouth, smooth, hot and brushed against his own. He closed his eyes and saw stars. Something exploded inside of him. He immediately pulled Phichit closer, frantically stroked his head, hair, shoulders and finally decided to held him firmly around his arms. Yuuri deepened the kiss and couldn´t care less about his cock rubbing against Phichit´s pyjamas; it was intoxicating, it was passionate and he didn´t want to stop. Finally Phichit broke the kiss and gasped for air.

  
"Yuuri," he exhaled, "that was awesome! I´ve been thinking about it since that night and now when we are both sober, it´s just even better! I.. I want more, fuck, Yuuri, I want you," he leaned again and this time it was Yuuri who grasped Phichit and pulled him in the kiss. Now it didn´t matter anymore who started it; they were both young and horny, like two adult men in their twenties. The kiss was long and hot and Yuuri felt his cock dripping once more. He tossed away his T-shirt and kicked down the pants; it was too dark for shame anyway. Phichit ran his fingers up his bare chest and laughed a bit.

  
"Good idea, it´s too warm in here," and also took off his clothes.

  
"I can open up a window, if you want," purred Yuuri in his ear, gently nibbling at it and taking attention not the crush the other man with his weight.

  
"I don´t think it´s from the weather," panted Phichit helpless under him and feeling his hot breath on the skin made Yuuri´s cock twitch.

  
"Touch it.. please.." he said pleading and ran his fingers down Phichit´s waist. One moment and he already felt his dick being stroked firmly, yet gently by Phichit´s hand. It was something new to him - being touched down there by someone else than him. It was exciting, it was pleasurable, it made him moan. He searched for Phichit´s dick, found it quickly and caressed him in return. Phichit gasped, kissed him again and moaned in his mouth. It was without doubt the most lewd thing Yuuri had done so far and fuck, he was enjoying it. He felt getting close and wanted to break the kiss, but Phichit didn´t let him. On the contrary, he increased his movements and pulled harder. Yuuri was pushing his hips uncontrollably and moaning, until he cum right into Phichit´s hand; waves of pleasure running through his whole body. He moaned one more time and finally again fell into bed sheets, unable to speak for a minute.

  
"Whoa, Yuuri, you came a lot.." said Phichit with a chuckle after a moment, searching for tissues.

  
"Ah, sorry, don´t have any.. just wipe it off to the pants and I´ll let them wash tomorrow," Yuuri tried to smile when Phichit laid back on him. His cock brushed against Yuuri´s hip; still hard and standing.

  
"Looks like you have quite a stamina," said Yuuri and again grabbed it with his hand.

  
"Fuck!" cursed Phichit when Yuuri started to pull the skin up and down. "Not really, I just already got off myself twice today.. was bored," he laughed a bit and then hissed about Yuuri licking his nipple.

  
"You think you can handle third time?" purred Yuuri into his ear, leaving the other man speechless.

  
"Try me," he just gasped after a minute.

  
_Fuck, why not? This is already beyond anything I tried with myself, anyway._

  
Yuuri repositioned himself lower, kissing Phichit´s chest, abdomen and hips. He stopped touching his dick for a moment and instead lowered his head and try to lick it, just to see Phichit´s reaction.

  
"Ah!" Phichit body arched back and he grasped Yuuri´s hair with his hand. Yuuri smiled for himself and decided to take it further; he opened up his mouth more and took half of Phichit´s dick in it. It didn´t taste nasty, as he always thought; it was just hot, dry and longing for more.

  
_I have a feeling that this will be night to remember,_ Yuuri thought for himself. He never did it before, so just instinctively enveloped most of Phichit´s shaft with his lips and started bobbing his head up and down; his tongue exploring every inch of Phichit´s cock. Phichit was moaning and pulling his hair, his thighs were straining under Yuuri´s body. Yuuri closed his eyes and was actually enjoying it - it was a great feeling knowing that it was _him_ , who made Phichit groaning, panting and wanting more. Finally, he recognized Phichit was whispering something and he looked up to him.

  
"Yuuri, I am so close, so you rather.. you know," he said, his voice restrained. Yuuri nodded and moved closer to Phichit´s face, but kept his palm on his dick. He embraced Phichit with the other hand, leaned and kissed him deep with gently stroking him. Almost instantly, Phichit came, moaning in his mouth; his whole body was trembling and fingertips buried deep in Yuuri´s skin. Hot semen was dripping from Yuuri´s fingers, slowly cooling on the air. Yuuri didn´t mind the mess and once again he pressed himself to his loudly panting friend. He gave him one more kiss and put his head on Phichit´s chest which was rising up and down heavily.

  
"Hey, Yuuri," he heard above him after a while.

  
"What?" he asked, still cuddled to that bare skin.

  
"You think it was worth trying?" asked Phichit with a slight chuckle.

  
"You bet it was," answered Yuuri and squeezed tighter to him.

  
\--

  
Tomorrow came and while reading again, something crossed Yuuri´s mind.

  
"Hey, Phichit," he called to the bathroom.

  
"You need something?" His roommate peered from the door, razor in his hand and foam on his chin.

  
"About yesterday.. I won the bet, right?"

  
"What? No, I won!" Phichit seemed surprised.

  
"What are you talking about?" Yuuri frowned and felt confused.

  
"I told you yesterday, you don´t remember? You had to get off while thinking about me. Since we both know how it ended, technically one could say that you carry out the bet, but with my help and that makes me a winner."

  
"But.. but.. what kind of logic is that?" Yuuri was annoyed, but he knew fighting now is pointless. Phichit always proposed something only when he was sure to win.

  
"You should see yourself now," laughed Phichit, wiped the rest of foam from his face with a towel and came to Yuuri. "You´re again so cute! Too bad I couldn´t see you last night."

  
He pulled him in a hug.

  
"Next time we should at least leave your lamplet on," he whispered to Yuuri´s ear who suddenly felt very distracted.

  
"Okay, okay," he said and felt the bad temper already lifting away.

  
"Why are you shaving, anyway?"

  
Phichit let him go.

  
"That´s actually why I had to win that bet. I need you to take care of my hamsters for today. Maybe also tomorrow."

  
"Okay, but why couldn´t you just tell me? I don´t understood-"

  
"Later," interrupted him Phichit.

  
He grabbed a jacket and headed to the front door.

  
"I´m going on a date."

  
He winked, waved Yuuri and left.

  
_Phichit, you son of a bitch. I never make a bet with you ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> Aah I just love these boys! I am currently working on a bigger AU, where these two are not together, but they still share some tension between them.. so I had to let it out somehow! In my mind they are perfect for each other and I hope you see it too! And sorry if they are OOC or some logic is missing, it´s my first attempt to writing PWP and I just hope it´s good. Enjoy!!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
